122413-Beau-Ryspor
10:23 -- chessAficionado CA began pestering gregariousTroubadour GT at 22:23 -- 10:23 CA: Hi Ryspor, Jossik told me I should ask you about a few things... 10:23 GT: -Oh?- 10:24 GT: -Certainly, aʃk away.- 10:24 CA: It's about this spacey thing you did... 10:24 GT: -What abovt it?- 10:25 CA: You see, we share the heir class, so it's possible there are things I could learn from it for my own power development... 10:25 GT: -Ah, yeʃ, that makeʃ ʃenʃe.- 10:25 GT: -Well, I don't know a lot abovt it myʃelf, bvt I did have a converʃation with Libby abovt it.- 10:26 GT: -Let me pvll vp the log...- 10:26 GT: -12:01 ʃO: T.T . o ( It meanʃ yov're valvable ) 12:01 ʃO: T.T . o ( Right now yovr power iʃ ʃmall ) 12:01 ʃO: T.T . o ( bvt it will grow exponentially aʃ yov work )- 10:27 CA: I see... 10:28 GT: -My "ʃpacey thing" waʃ qvite honeʃtly a flvke, really. I don't know if I covld trigger it again.- 10:28 CA: Well, can you tell me the details of the circumstances?... 10:29 GT: -Ah.- 10:29 GT: -Well.- 10:29 CA: I mean, if it's a sour subject... 10:29 GT: -No, it'ʃ fine.- 10:29 GT: -It waʃ really a ʃort of laʃt-ditch effort to preʃerve my leg.- 10:30 GT: -Like I ʃaid, I waʃn't even aware that I had done it vntil after the fact.- 10:31 CA: So the pattern stands... 10:31 GT: -Pattern?- 10:31 CA: the powers activate in a last ditch effort of self preservation... 10:31 GT: -Ah, have yov fovnd yovrʃelf in a ʃimilar ʃitvation, then?- 10:35 CA: Nope... 10:36 CA: I'm trying to deduce it, but it I may have to ask Libby about it... 10:36 CA: Oh, but she doesn't like it when people pester her with questions... 10:36 GT: -Yeʃ, I fovnd that ovt the hard way...- 10:38 GT: -No vʃe dwelling on the paʃt, thovgh, no?- 10:38 CA: I suppose... 10:39 GT: -I'd ʃay one qveʃtion covldn't hvrt. Yov might aʃ well give it a ʃhot.- 10:39 GT: -I ʃhovld alʃo be practicing my portalʃ, come to think of it...- 10:41 CA: I still have to figure out what my power even is... 10:41 CA: Seriad has been un-helpful as well, but it isn't her fault... 10:42 GT: -What'ʃ yovr aʃpect, exactly?- 10:42 CA: Light... 10:42 GT: -Ah, I ʃee. Hmm...- 10:42 GT: -Well, if my power iʃ to make portalʃ, perhapʃ yov covld ʃtart by attempting to make ʃmall, portable "globeʃ" of light?- 10:43 CA: I don't see how that could be helpful in a life or death situation... 10:44 GT: -Well, it might not be the life-or-death natvre that determineʃ the emergence of the powerʃ. Maybe a riʃe of ʃtrong emotion?- 10:44 GT: -I know I waʃ feeling fairly ʃtreʃʃed at the time.- 10:44 CA: I... suppose that could be the case... 10:45 CA: I mean, Light, that's a very vague and stretchable word... 10:46 CA: Lasers, sun, fire, heat, brightness, "shedding some 'light' on something"... 10:46 GT: -Hmm, then perhapʃ dvring a moment of panic yov covld "ʃee the light", or have an moment of intenʃe clarity?- 10:46 GT: -That might qvalify aʃ a Light power.- 10:47 CA: perhaps I'm over thinking it... 10:47 GT: -Thiʃ game ʃeemʃ to be all abovt overthinking thingʃ ʃometimeʃ, haha.- 10:48 CA: hmm, I suppose... 10:48 CA: but sometimes under thinking it has it's rewards as well... 10:48 GT: -Oh?- 10:48 CA: I mean I wasn't really thinking about anything when I confessed to Sami... 10:49 CA: and that turned out swell... 10:49 GT: -Yov do make an excellent point, haha.- 10:49 GT: -...Love iʃ a ʃtrange thing, iʃ it not?- 10:50 CA: I don't doubt something similar when Jossik confessed to you... 10:51 GT: -Yeʃ, we certainly do ʃilly thingʃ for the ʃake of other people, don't we.- 10:52 CA: heh, I suppose... 10:53 CA: can you blame us though?... 10:53 GT: -No, I ʃvppoʃe I can't, haha.- 10:55 GT: -...It'ʃ been nice ʃpeaking with yov, Beav, bvt I have to go take care of a few thingʃ now.- 10:56 CA: Bye, I think I have to as wel... 10:56 CA: Thanks for the advice... 10:56 GT: -Anytime.- 10:56 -- chessAficionado CA ceased pestering gregariousTroubadour GT at 22:56 --